WereWolf
by NeverRealize
Summary: Cette fic commence quelque part dans Harry potter 5, Nymphadora Tonks est éperdument amoureuse du loup-garou Remus Lupin. Il se refuse à elle mais combien de temps réussira-t-il à réfréné ses désirs? Après tout, on dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Découvrez ce qui c'est passez entre Tonks et Lupin, leur histoire d'amour passionné. CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE!
1. Chapter 1

Werewolf

Des flocons d'un blanc parfait touchaient doucement la chevelure rose bonbon de la jeune fille. Elle était étendue dans la neige, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait un grand sourire, un visage en cœur et des pommettes rosies par le vent glacial. Malgré l'acharnement des bourrasques froides qui mordait inlassablement ses joues et le fait qu'elle était couchée dans la neige, Nymphadora Tonks était loin d'être frigorifié bien au contraire. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas senti aussi bien. Elle senti les douces lèvres d'un homme effleurer son cou, elle ferma les yeux, savourant le plaisir que provoquait cette caresse sur sa peau. Le souffle roque de Remus chatouilla son oreille droite. Elle se tourna son visage dans sa direction et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle sentait le désir en lui, la pression de son corps contre le sien. Elle gémit en sentant les larges mains de l'homme lui glisser sur la taille, la serra un peu plus contre lui. Enfin il posait les mains sur elle, enfin il la caressait et l'embrassait.

''…Nymphadora'' Entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille.

Elle gémit doucement, resserrant son étreinte.

''Nymphadora'' dit encore la douce voix empreinte de douceur. ''Nymphadora… ?''

Elle repondit par un simple ''umh umh…'' roque. Elle sentit qu'on la brassait doucement.

Nymphadora ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le décor de neige et de glace dans lequel elle c'était retrouver au par avant avait laissé place au salon du 12 square Grimmaud. Elle était couchée sur le grand sofa. Elle s'était endormie… Elle s'était simplement endormie. Tout ça, c'était un rêve. Elle avait rêvée. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux, elle les refoulât en voyant les grands yeux bleu sombre qui l'observait doucement.

Remus Lupin regarda la jeune femme à moitié endormit et lui sourit. Il fut soudain assaillit d'un désir inconnu, regardant la femme avec avidité. Il aurait eu envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il essaya de chasser les scénarios qui défilaient dans sa tête. Ses joues se rosirent légèrement quand il réalisa que sa main était toujours sur l'épaule de la femme. Il détourna les yeux et la retira vivement, chassant l'envie de l'enlacer.

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille avait senti son désir, elle avait vue dans ses yeux assombris. Elle se rapprochait doucement, frottant son nez sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à se contacte. Merlin savait combien il pouvait la désirer! _Arrête, tu ne peux pas. Elle est la cousine de sirius, elle est… _Ses penser stoppa lorsqu'il senti les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes, son baiser était doux et passionné. Soudain, il oublia tout, il abandonna toute resistance, s'abandonnant à cette caresse. Il y répondit avec avidité, son souffle s'accéléra. Ses mains se refermèrent sur sa taille fine la faisant gémir. Il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, l'embrassant avec passion et désirs. Il la voulait, il voulait sentir son corps nu contre le sien, entendre ses gémissements et ses cris. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en demande encore et encore…

Soudain, il stoppa, il ne pouvait pas. Il la repoussa fermement. La déception qu'il vi dans les yeux de la jeune femme le troubla. Il regarda ses yeux noisette se remplir de larme, il se sentait si impuissant.

''Je suis désolé…Je n'aurais pas du…'' murmura-t-il, la voix encore rauque.

La jeune femme se mit en colère, elle en avait assez de ses excuses. Elle en avait assez de se faire repousser sans cesse. S'il n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour elle alors il éprouvait certainement du désir après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se leva, pris sa cape et marcha d'un pas ferme vers la porte. Au dernier moment, elle se stoppa et se retourna.

''Je n'abandonnerais pas Remus, pas après… _ça_.'' Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Puis elle sorti de la maison et éclata en sanglot, le laissant seul.

OOOOOO

Dans un ''crac'' sonore la jeune femme transplana dans son appartement. C'était un logement modeste, il y avait un salon de taille moyenne avec une télévision moldu, une grande cuisine et une table au milieu. Un peu plus loin, un long couloir menait à la chambre à coucher. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande, un lit double près de la fenêtre, les murs était blanc crème et des vêtements jonchaient le sol de bois. Une porte menait à une petite salle de bain tout aussi modeste munie d'une douche, d'une toilette et d'un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir.

Lasse, Nymphadora se laissa tomber sur le lit. Les larmes laissaient des sillions sur ses joues rougies. Elle combattait le sommeil par peur de rêver malgré le fait qu'elle était très fatiguée. Elle en avait assez de ces rêves qui la laissaient malheureuse. Elle en avait assez d'avoir mal, assez de souffrir.

Mais, au fond d'elle, Tonks avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir. Remus n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il avait fait ce soir sans au moins éprouver du désir pour elle. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien vue le désir dans ses yeux, elle avait bien senti son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et son souffle devenir rauque. Il la voulait, ou du moins l'avait voulu.

Nymphadora laissa aller un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué? Pourquoi la repousser? Elle aurait tellement aimé comprendre. Elle était décidée à le faire chanceler, il finirait par lui dire ce qu'il ressentait même si pour ça il fallait qu'elle l'attache en attendant qu'il parle. Elle était déterminée, elle saurait s'il Remus Lupin l'aimait ou pas.

OOOOOO

Les rumeurs des nombreuses conversations résonnaient dans la noble maison du 12 square Grimmaud. L'ordre était rassembler pour l'une de ses réunions, attendant que tout le monde arrive, les membres prenaient un verre, parlant de chose et d'autre. Tout le monde semblait de très bonne humeur, tout le monde sauf une personne.

Remus Lupin était assit à la table, un verre à la main, la mine sombre. Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Il ne cessait de repenser aux lèvres de la jeune femme, à la pression de son corps contre le sien et au sentiment de désir qui l'avait envahie. Il essaya en vain de trier ses sentiments. Certes, il savait que la jeune femme l'aimait bien mais il avait toujours cru que ce n'était que de l'amitié et rien d'autre. Il n'était pas très sur de ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Il éprouvait certainement de la tendresse pour cette jeune femme pétillante, il l'admirait pour sa joie de vivre et son coté énergique mais de la à l'aimer? Il n'en était pas très sur. Une voix le sortie le sortie cependant de ses sombres pensés.

''Alors Lunard, tu sembles encore plus sombre que moi-même ce qui n'est certainement pas peu dire.'' Fit la voix moqueuse de son ami Sirius Black.

L'intéressé répondit par un simple grognement et vida son verre d'un trait.

''Ça n'aurait pas rapport avec une certaine femme aux cheveux d'une couleur extravagante umh?'' Continua la voix de Sirius.

Remus pâlit et son cœur s'emballa, _comment savait-il?_

''Je… umh… comment tu…?'' Bafouilla-t-il les joues devenant de plus en plus roses en paniquant.

''Les murs sont presque fait en carton ici Lunard. De plus, vous n'étiez disons pas très ''subtile''.'' Dit ce dernier, un sourire douteux sur les lèvres.

''Elle ma prit par surprise…'' dit celui-ci à mis voix.

''Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça vue la façon dont tu as répondu.'' Dit celui-ci essayant de ne pas pouffer de rire devant la mine paniquer de son vieil ami.

Remus voulu répondre quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui annonçait le début de la réunion. Les gens commencèrent à arriver dans la cuisine et s'installèrent tranquillement à la table.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au membre rassemblé autour de la table mais ne vit tonks nulle part. C'était inhabituel, elle avait l'habitude de toujours être la pour les réunions. Il n'eu pas le temps de s'inquiéter bien longtemps, un bruit familier venait de retentir dans l'entré suivit par les cries de .

''TRAITE À SON SANG! COMMENT OSES-TU VENIR SOUILLER LA GRANDE ET NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK?''

''Oui ma tante, je vous aime moi aussi'' fit une voix douce qui le fit frissonner.

Après avoir fait taire la grande dame, Nymphadora Tonks entra dans la vaste salle à manger en jetant un regard circulaire à la table où tout le monde était rassemblé. Son regard s'arrêta sur Remus, elle lui fit un joli sourire auquel, malgré lui, il répondit.

''Désoler, j'ai été retenue au boulot.'' S'excusa-t-elle, gênée.

''Ce n'est pas bien grave Nymphadora, nous n'avions pas encore commencé de toute manière. Vous pouvez vous assoir, il y a une place libre juste à coté de Remus.'' Dit-il d'un œil amusé. Nymphadora était sur qu'il n'avait pas manqué une seul seconde du sourire qu'elle avait échangée avec Remus, malgré elle, elle senti ses joues s'embraser.

Elle s'assit au coté de Remus qui était lui aussi devenue un peu plus rouge. Elle l'observa discrètement, il semblait fatiguer (la pleine lune approchait-elle?) et avait son habituel air fermé et calme. Remus Lupin était un homme qui n'était ni très séduisant mais qui n'était pas non plus repoussant, il avait des yeux bleu sombre, des cheveux clair parsemé prématurément de petites mèches grise qui lui donnait un air distingué et son visage était traversé de cicatrice du à ses transformation. Il était un homme de grande carrure, les épaules carrés et des bras assez musclé, un ventre qui plat. Il était grand, ni mince ni gros. Il avait ce petit quelque chose de mystérieux qui attirait la jeune femme sans qu'elle puisse dire ce que c'était.

''Je suis désoler Nymphadora, je crois que mon discours était assez long.'' Fit la voix de Dumbledore.

''Umh…? Je… quoi?''

''Nymphadora, vos cheveux ont changé de couleur à toute les secondes depuis que Dumbledore à commencé à parler.'' Dit Mcgonnagall.

''Je suis vraiment désolé, ils font souvent ça quand je suis… concentré. Continuer je vous en pris.'' Fit l'intéressé.

Remus la regarda, un sourcil levé et un sourire moqueur flottait légèrement sur ses lèvres. _Merlin qu'elle aurait eu envie de l'embrasser à ce moment!_ Nymphadora rougie légèrement puis rapporta son attention sur les propos du grand sorcier.

OOOOO

Une fois la réunion fini, une parti des personne partirent mais certain restèrent boire et parler un peu. Remus parlait avec Kingsley du ministère et des problèmes qui s'y passait mais il n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète ce que l'homme lui racontait sur les déboires du ministre. Une chevelure rose bonbon attirait sans cesse son attention. Il repensa au baiser du soir d'avant, au regard déçus de la jeune femme quand il l'avait repoussé. Ce pouvait-il que Sirius ai raison? Depuis un moment, son vieil ami n'arrêtait de lui répété qu'elle lui faisait des avances mais Lupin affirmait qu'il le saurait si ça aurait été le cas. Et pourtant, maintenant, il n'en était plus très sur. Après tout, il y avait longtemps qu'une femme ne c'était pas intéressé à lui. Si quelqu'un lui faisait des avances, serait-il capable de le savoir? Cela faisait tellement longtemps, il n'en était pas complètement sur.

Quelqu'un instant plus tard, tout le monde partie. Tout le monde sauf Nymphadora. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa à coté de son cousin, Remus était assit sur le fauteuil un peu décalé.

''Alors ma chère cousine, tu ne pars pas? C'est vrai que, tu te trouves en si belle compagnie ici.'' Dit son cousin en lançant un regard vers Lupin, un sourire douteux sur les lèvres.

''C'est vrai, je suis en si bonne compagnie, d'un coté mon chère cousin hors la loi et de l'autre un loup-garou, quoi qu'un très beau loup-garou.'' Fit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Surpris par sa réponse si cru, Lupin s'étouffa avec sa gorger de wiskey pur feux. Il regardait Tonks, ses yeux exprimant la plus grande surprise. Sirius quand à lui arborait toujours le même sourire douteux.

Nymphadora lui adressa un sourire innocent qui disait _'' Eh binh quoi? Je ne dis que la vérité!''_

Contre toute attente, Sirius se leva en souhaitant leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, arborant toujours se sourire douteux. Remus lui lança un regard noir. Nymphadora quand à elle souriait toujours innocemment.

Une fois Sirius partie, elle s'approcha de Remus, il frissonna en sentant son souffle dans son oreille.

''Je crois que je devrais y aller moi aussi, tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à la porte?'' Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il acquiesça d'un signe d'un hochement de tête, le souffle court. La femme se réjoui intérieurement de le mettre dans cette état. Elle marcha vers la porte, Remus sur ses talons.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna. Elle regarda le bel homme dans les yeux, y lisant son désir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha doucement de son visage. Remus ferma les yeux_. Il ne devait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. C'était trop dangereux…_ Et pourtant, il en avait tellement envie! Son cœur battait si vite qu'il pensait faire une crise cardiaque. La jeune femme se rapprocha de son oreille.

''Je n'abandonnerais pas Remus, tu entendras raison. Tu finiras bien par flancher.'' Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, ravie de le voir frissonner de plaisir.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, se recula puis transplana vers son appartement, laissant l'homme seul, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

**Et voilà! J'ai fini d'écrire le premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! Ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est loin d'être fini! N'hésiter pas à laisser un review, vous avez aimé ou vous n'avez pas aimé? Dite moi ce que vous en pensez. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer# Je n'ai inventée aucun des personnages de cette histoire, tous les droits vont à J.K ainsi que l'idée originale.

Chapter 2.

Il pleuvait depuis des jours sur Londres, c'était à croire que les rues se transformeraient bientôt en canaux- comme à Venise. Nymphadora marchait dans les rues, se dirigeant vers le chaudron baveur pour finalement aller vers le chemin de traverse et l'allée des embrumes. Elle avait eu envie de marcher, pas de ballait et pas question de transplaner. Un petit impervius sur ses bottes et le tour était joué! Elle marchait depuis un moment, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder se qui l'entourait. Elle était concentrée sur la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore.

La mission aurait pu être très simple, presque enfantine. Elle consistait à surveiller de possible mangemort et des activités douteuse- m'enfin, plus douteuse qu'à l'habitude- qui pourrait y avoir lieu. En effet, _ça aurait pu_. Si seulement Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé à Remus de l'accompagner. De plus, elle était sur qu'il paraissait réellement amusé de voir le visage de Remus et de Tonks viré au rouge écarlate. Bien sur, Nymphadora n'abandonnait pas, elle l'aimait et elle le savait. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était plus sur si lui aussi. Ils n'avaient pas reparlés depuis leur baiser passionné. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait que la désiré, ou encore, il ne l'aimait peut-être absolument pas et il ne cherchait qu'une histoire sans lendemain. Le cœur de Tonks se serra à cette penser. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait beaucoup plus qu'une simple nuit. Peut-être qu'en l'attirant elle pourrait le faire changer d'avis… Elle continua de penser à ça et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quiddich elle était arrivée. Elle se dirigea vers le mur de brique, appuya sur celle qui ouvrait le passage et s'avança dans le chemin de traverse. La jeune femme devait rejoindre Remus près de chez ollivander, le vendeur de baguette.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la place puis finit par le localisé, dos contre le mur. Il portait une grande cape noir munie d'un capuchon – pour se cacher de la pluie se dit-elle-, il était toujours aussi attirant malgré les cernes visibles sous ses yeux. C'est cheveux châtain parsemés prématurément de mèches grises lui donnait toujours autant de charmes. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit vaguement. Elle prit le temps de respirer un bon coup et lui rendit son sourire en s'avançant vers lui. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était sur qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle repensa au nombreux rêve qu'elle avait fait, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés et elle eu envie d'avoir plus. Elle le regarda, le désir montait en elle tel un venin perfide.

Sentant son regard sur son visage, Remus se tourna vers elle. Il crut presque la voir rougir, prise en flagrant délit mais mis ça sur le compte de son imagination. Elle était toujours aussi belle malgré qu'elle avait changée ses mèches rose bonbon pour un noir de jais, son visage était légèrement plus rond et son nez un peu plus pointu. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres, elles étaient pareil et il était presque sur qu'elles goutaient la même chose que lors de leur baiser… Il chassa ses penser, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la mission mais c'était si dur, elle était si près de lui.

''Tu comptes rester silencieux et renfrognés longtemps?'' Fit-elle avec un petit rire taquin. ''C'est qu'on a une mission à remplir et elle passerait plus vite si tu parlais au moins un minimum tu vois…'' ajouta-t-elle avec le même ton.

''Je…eum…Désoler, je réfléchissais.'' Fit-il, la voix lointaine.

Il lui sourit avant d'ajouter; ''alors, on commence par où?''

OOOOOO

La mission se passa bien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et tout se passa plus vite que Remus ne l'aurait cru. Ils repérèrent les Goyle et une dame qui ressemblait à si m'éprendre à Bellatrix Lestrange. Sinon, rien ne semblait plus louche que l'allée des embrumes l'était d'habitude. Lui et Nymphadora rentrèrent respectivement chez eux- Remus à square Grimmaud et Nymphadora à son appartement quelque part dans Londres- pour faire leur rapport. Nymphadora viendrait plus tard, un peu avant le début de la réunion, comme d'habitude.

Remus se leva de son bureau, son rapport était terminé et il l'envoya à Dumbledore grâce au hibou du jeune Ron Weasley. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps, il prit donc le couloir en direction de la grande bibliothèque des black. Celle-ci comportait énormément de bouquins sur la magie noir mais certains parlait aussi de potion, de plantes ou d'histoire sur les créatures magique. Il y découvrit un chapitre sur les loups-garous qui ne lui apprit rien, il le remit à sa place et se remit à la recherche d'un autre livre. Il tomba sur un autre livre qu'il n'avait jamais vue, celui-ci parlait des loups-garous. Il l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et son attention fut portée sur un grand texte qui semblait porter sur l'amour chez les loups-garous.

«Les loups-garous, malgré le fait qu'il soit dangereux, sont comme les êtres humains. Il existe sur terre, une personne qui leur est prédestinée. Quand un loup-garou trouve cette personne, un phénomène très spécial se produit. L'infecté, malgré le fait qu'il soit transformé, serait i…»

Le reste du texte était caché, déçus, Remus referma le livre et le remit à sa place sur l'étagère. Il entreprit de rejoindre les gens qui devaient commencer à arriver. En descendant les marches, il repensa à ce texte; _Il était quoi? Qu'arrivait-il à la transformation? _Il devait savoir.

«Il doit certainement exister un autre exemplaire quelque part!» pensa-t-il. Il irait chez flury et bott quand il aurait le temps. Si un autre exemplaire de ce livre existait, il était forcément chez flury et bott.

Il entendit les voix provenant du salon et de la cuisine, les gens devaient être arrivés pendant qu'il était dans la bibliothèque. Il allait se diriger vers le salon quand un bruit attira son attention vers l'entré. Nymphadora venait de tomber en s'enfargeant sur le porte parapluie. Il entendit un juron ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle pouvait être si maladroite parfois! Il ne se l'avouerait surement jamais mais il trouvait ça adorable. Il entreprit d'aller vers elle, lui demander si ça allait, si elle ne s'était pas fait mal quand Kingsley lui demanda son avis sur un sujet qu'il n'avait pas très bien suivie.

Le petit groupe était composé de Kingsley, Fol Œil et d'Arthur Weasley. Remus se joint tout de même à la conversation, lançant un petit regard vers l'entré où une jeune femme au boucle rose bonbon venait de faire son entré.

''C'est scandaleux… Ombrage qui ajoute ses propres règlements! Elle n'est pas directrice tout de même!'' Fit Arthur.

''Parait que c'est qu'une question de temps.'' Fit Fol Œil. ''Elle aspire à prendre la place de notre cher Dumbledore.'' Maugréa-t-il.

''Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore se laisse prendre si facilement, qu'en penses-tu Rémus?'' Fit la voix de Kingsley, le sortant de sa contemplation.

''Je umh, non je ne pense pas… Vous… Vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'entretenir avec Sirius.'' Dit-il avant de s'éloigné en direction de la cuisine.

Il trouva Sirius assit à table, un wiskey pur feux à la main, la mine plus sombre que jamais.

«Dumbledore ne devrait pas le maintenir enfermer» Pensa-t-il «Ça va mal finir…»

''Tu as une mine effrayante.'' Lui dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

''Et toi, tu t'ai vue récemment?'' Répliqua-t-il simplement. Il semblait cependant un peu plus joyeux à la vue de son meilleur ami.

Remus ri doucement et semblait vouloir ajouté quelque chose quand un bruit d'assiette cassé retentit. Tonks venait d'échappé la pile d'assiettes qu'elle transportait. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tendis que la jeune femme bafouillait des excuses à Molly qui semblait exaspéré par la maladresse de sa collègue. Son regard croisa celui de Nymphadora et celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire désoler qu'il lui rendit.

La réunion commença, Remus et Tonks firent leur rapport à Dumbledore qui sembla satisfait mais qui avait les regardait toujours d'un œil très amusés. Les gens commencèrent à partir et ceux qui restèrent aidèrent Molly à servir le diner. Tous sauf Tonks à qui on avait gentiment demander de rester assise puisque tout le monde était affamé et que personne ne voulait prendre le risque qu'elle brise encore quelque chose.

Elle s'assit à coté de Sirius qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

''Quoi?'' Maugréa-t-elle. Elle était en colère et triste de ne jamais pouvoir aider car les gens avaient peur qu'elle crée une catastrophe.

''Rien.'' Répondit-il simplement, prenant une gorgée de Wiskey.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se bagarrer alors elle n'insista pas. Une fois le diner servit, Remus vint s'asseoir juste en face d'elle. Il lui souri légèrement avant de se mettre à manger.

La jeune femme picora un peu dans son assiette, la tête ailleurs. Elle pensait au baiser, à son amour pour lui et à ses doutes quand aux sentiments qu'il pourrait éprouver pour elle. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à la pensé qu'il ne ressentait peut-être rien pour elle.

''Tonks, ça va aller?'' Demanda Molly, la tirant de ses pensés.

''Umh oui, pourquoi?'' Fit-elle après avoir pris une bouché de pommes de terre assaisonnés.

''Chérie, vos cheveux ont changés de couleurs aux moins une vingtaine de fois depuis que nous sommes à table.''

''Je umh… désoler. C'est encore la fatigue.'' Bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Remus qui eu un petit sourire encourageant. Nymphadora fut troublé par la compassion qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

OOOOOO

Tout le monde était partie, m'enfin presque tous. Tonks était resté, comme d'habitude. Elle prenait un verre avec Sirius et Remus dans le salon. Ses rires résonnaient partout dans la maison tendis que son cousin lui racontait une anecdote sur James qui essayait d'obtenir un rencart avec Lily.

''Et la…'' entamait-il '' Il lui a simplement demandé «Hey evans! Tu veux sortir avec moi?»''

''Et qu'a-t-elle répondu?'' Demanda la jeune femme, essayant de contrôler ses rires.

''Ça, on ne l'a jamais su. Quand il est revenue dans notre compartiment, il avait la joue bien rouge…'' Rajouta Sirius avant de pouffer. Ses rires ressemblaient étrangement à des aboiements de chien ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Tonks encore plus.

Un peu plus tard, elle se retrouva sur le pas de la porte, raccompagné par Remus, fidèle à lui-même. Elle l'observa un moment, mettant son manteau et ses bottes.

''J'ai passée une belle soirée'' Dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur. Elle s'approcha de lui, son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre du sien et Remus eu l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Il pouvait sentir son parfum; légèrement vanillé. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas, fermant légèrement les yeux et frissonnant à son contact. Ses lèvres répondirent et il sentit le désir monté en lui. Ses mains se refermèrent sur ses hanches, la rapprochant doucement de lui. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. La jeune femme brisa l'étreinte, souriante. Elle se recula vers la rue et transplana, le laissant le souffle court, le cœur battant.

Elle savait maintenant. Il ressentait la même chose.

_Et voilà! Le deuxième chapitre est maintenant finit, le troisième est en court d'écriture. Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça fait vraiment plaisir! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur celui-ci. Le troisième chapitre devrait arriver rapidement. Bisous. xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews! Désolée si ça été très très long! J'ai manqué d'inspiration…

Je vous invite cependant à lire ma nouvelle fic; BIND. Vous comprendrez peut-être certaine chose de cette histoire en lisant aussi cette fiction et vese versa.. Bref, Enjoy. Xx

~A tout moment, je pense à toi, bien trop souvent, je pense à toi. J'attends le premier bonheur du printemps. J'entends les battements d'un cœur impatient. – Charlotte Cardin Goyer, J'attends.

*Pour ceux qui pourrait se demander ce qu'était la chanson que fredonne Nymphadora.

Chapter 3.

Nymphadora Tonks était assise sur son lit, elle rédigeait un rapport pour le boulot. Elle écoutait une musique qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue, la tête ailleurs. C'était une chanson parlant d'amour, de printemps. Ça lui fit penser à Remus, à leur baiser. Pas étonnant direz-vous, toutes les chansons prennent un sens quand on tombe amoureux. Après un moment à se relire, elle se déclara satisfaite et attacha le rapport à la patte de son hibou, Penate.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit la porte mais ne regarda même pas. Elle était perdu dans ses pensés. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, elle devait mettre au point un plan. Elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'un petit caprice, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait ses cheveux châtain parsemés de mèches grises, ses yeux d'un bleu sombre, son sourire calme et enjôleur, son humeur taciturne et mystérieuse. Elle admirait son calme, son courage face à sa malédiction. Elle l'aimait pour le fait que malgré tout, il restait toujours aidant et aimable. Il n'avait jamais été méchant avec elle. Bien au contraire, il avait toujours été à l'écoute, toujours très patient et gentil.

Elle ne savait très bien ce qui l'avait amené à l'aimé, il était loin du genre d'homme avec lesquels elle sortait d'habitude. Elle qui était toujours très énergique et optimiste, elle était toujours allé vers le genre d'homme qui partageait son dynamisme et qui était un peu plus turbulent. Tout le contraire de Remus, il était taciturne, mystérieux, fermé. Il n'était pas très démonstratif et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais malgré tout, quelque chose en lui était attirant. Terriblement attirant. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais elle savait. Elle savait que ce petit quelque chose la rendait folle. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle avait aimé n'importe qui.

OOOOOO

''NYMPHADORA! NON!''

Il se réveilla, haletant. Regardant doucement autour de lui avec un soulagement grimpant; il était à square grimmaud, dans sa chambre. Tout ça, tout ça n'était qu'un triste rêve. Elle n'était pas blesser_, il ne l'avait pas blessé_. Il éprouva le soudain besoins de lui écrire, de lui envoyer un patronus ou n'importe quoi. Il devait absolument savoir si elle allait bien. Il se leva prestement du lit, s'habillant en hâte et descendit en bas si vite qu'il sauta les quatre dernière marche. Il tremblait, il était inquiet.

«Et si c'était vrai? Et si je l'avais vraiment blessé?» Se demanda-t-il, paniquant de plus en plus.

''Sirius! SIRIUS!'' dit-il d'une voix affolée, il voulait de l'aide. Il devait absolument savoir si elle allait bien.

Il stoppa soudainement. Elle était là, dans la cuisine et elle et Sirius le regardaient les sourcils froncés. Ses traits se détendirent momentanément. Il ne l'avait pas blessé, elle allait bien. Cependant, Sirius avait du deviner ce qui le mettait dans cette état et grâce à son ouï fine, il avait du entendre ce qu'il avait crié.

''Oui Remus? Ça va mon vieux? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?'' Demanda son meilleur ami, visiblement amusé.

''Oui… Laisse tomber. J'ai fait un… Un cauchemar. Simplement un cauchemar.'' Dit-il en essayant de reprendre un semblant de calme.

Il remarqua le visage scrutateur de Tonks. _L'avait-elle entendu? _Il sentit son pouls s'accéléré. _Et si jamais elle savait? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache._ Les yeux de la jeune femme brillait d'une lueur inquiétante, elle lui adressa un sourire pâle et se mordit la lèvre en fronçant à nouveau ses sourcils.

''Tu es sur que ça va Remus? Tu es plus blanc qu'un fantôme…'' Dit-elle simplement.

Il lui sourit en répondant un simple oui puis s'assit au coté de Sirius. Celui si se pencha et chuchota à son oreille.

''Toujours aussi indifférent? C'est drôle, je suis sur que c'est son nom que tu as crié.'' Dit l'animagus avec un petit rire amusé.

''Ferme la Patmol.'' Répondit l'intéressé entre ses dents.

Puis ils se servir à déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien. Remus se calma peu à peu, de plus en plus sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Ils mangèrent puis allèrent rejoindre le grand salon, riant et se racontant des anecdotes. Sirius racontait d'un air enjoué la fois où lui et James avait enfermé Rusard dans son bureau et Miss. Teigne dans les cachots. Remus sourit à ce souvenir, les deux garçons avait eu droit à 2 mois de retenue. Un frisson le parcourut en entendant le rire de Tonks résonner. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas laisser paraître ce qu'un seul rire faisait naître en lui. Elle ne devait jamais savoir, c'était pour son bien.

''Et toi Remus, tu n'as donc jamais participé à leurs nombreux mauvais coups?'' Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

''Eh bien…'' Commença-t-il

''C'est qu'il était sérieux notre Lunard!'' L'interrompit Sirius. ''Je me rappelle cependant quelques coups auxquels il a participé. Tu te rappelles la fois où on à fait exploser des bombes à bouses en plein milieu de la classe de slugh? 1 moi et demi de retenue pour nous quatre!'' Dit-il en riant de ce rire qui se rapprochait d'un aboiement.

Le rire de Tonks retentit encore une fois, un petit rire aigu qui sonnait si innocent, si jeune, si énergique et insouciant.

«Exactement comme elle.» Pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

C'était pourquoi il se refusait à elle, elle était jeune, énergique et belle… tellement belle. Elle méritait bien mieux qu'un vieux loup-garou comme lui, vieux et faible, voilà ce qu'il était. Le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit lui rappelait la principale raison de son refus. Il était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller un matin et la voir étendu sur son lit, en sang, à moitié égorgé. Il préférait encore souffrir, c'était pour son bien, elle méritait une vie bien mieux que ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Il la regarda rire, son rire cristallin était magnifique, son sourire enjôleur l'était tout autant. Magnifique, voilà ce qu'elle était, réellement magnifique. Son visage en cœur, ses lèvres gonflées… Leur baiser lui revint en mémoire. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait près de lui, il ne contrôlait plus rien, il était incapable de l'empêcher, la bête prenait possession de lui, ses sens s'éveillaient et le désir montait. C'était pourquoi, chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, il ne pouvait la repousser, il en était incapable. Remus soupira intérieurement, il était tellement faible…

''Dit moi ma chère cousine, aurait-il quelqu'un dans ta vie pour que tu sois si heureuse?'' demanda Sirius, un air espiègle sur le visage.

Remus se raidit, il y avait un moment que Nymphadora ne lui avait pas fait d'avance, peut-être était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un autre? Son cœur se serra comme si… _comme si j'étais jaloux._ Pensa-t-il. Non, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux, il avait choisi de la repousser. Cependant, ses craintes s'envolèrent vite quand celle-ci répondit;

''Oh mon cher Sirius, si tu savais. J'y travail, j'y travail.» dit-elle en jetant un bref regard vers lui.

Remus sentit ses joues s'empourprés et la chaleur monter. Il se sentait soulagé, il se haïssait de se sentir si soulagé. Lui et Nymphadora Tonks ne serait jamais ensemble, jamais. Il n'avait jamais autant haït sa condition qu'en se moment.

OOOOOO

Nymphadora arpentait calmement le hall des prophéties, c'était son tour de garde. Il faisait noir, c'était silencieux et franchement inintéressant mais elle devait le faire. Ses bottes percutaient légèrement le sol, comme une feuille qui tomberait doucement sur le sol, causant un léger bruit, une sorte de ''claque'' amortie. Sa baguette en l'air, le sort _Lumos_ clairement indiqué au bout.

Elle portait un chapeau noir, légèrement rond, pas comme celui de fudge, simplement semblable. Ses bottes en cuir noir arboraient des pics argentés aux extrémités et lui montaient presque aux genoux. Sa robe noir lui arrivait, quand à elle, au dessus de ceux-ci. Trop courte de l'avis de Maugrey, mais ça, Nymphadora n'en avait cure. Pour complété son ensemble complètement moldu, elle portait une veste en jeans avec des pics sur les épaules, ses cheveux roses retombaient doucement sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme fredonnait doucement une chanson sur le printemps, la même qui jouait à la radio l'autre fois. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, son cœur battait, ses lèvres rosissaient sous la morsure de ses dents et ses yeux se fermaient.

Malgré les nombreuses protestations de Remus, Nymphadora savait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Elle l'avait su dès la première fois, quand il s'était complètement laisser aller au simple attouchement de leurs lèvres. Elle l'avait su à son souffle rauque, à ses yeux assombris et à ses battements de cœur impatients. Elle le savait juste à la façon dont il posait les yeux sur elle, à ses fins sourires, à son rire qui résonnait clairement, à l'étincelle de ses yeux. Oh oui, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait crié son nom, l'autre matin à square grimmaud. Elle n'avait rien dit mais elle avait entendu, et elle avait comprit. Sa voix s'était faite paniquée, il était couvert de sueur, son souffle était anarchique.

Voilà pourquoi il refusait. Il avait tellement peur, peur de lui faire mal, peur de la toucher. Si seulement il comprenait qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait malgré sa condition. Parce que oui, elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle était amoureuse de Remus Lupin.

La femme continua longuement sa patrouille, traversant les allés, observant les douces sphères argentés. Il y en avait des milliers, voir des millions, chacune contenait une prophétie qui pouvait, ou non, se réaliser.

Elle arriva au rayon le plus important, celui qui contenait la sphère pour laquelle elle était ici, un samedi soir, à arpenter ces foutus allés. La sphère contenant la prophétie sur le jeune Potter. La prophétie qui annonçait la fin de ces temps si noir, si terrible. La fin de Voldemort.

«Quand tout ça sera finit, moi et Remus auront des enfants, une maison et seront mariés.» Se promit-elle.

Nymphadora resta un moment à l'observer, voir si rien ne lui était arrivé. Rassurée, elle reprit ses longues rondes à travers cette salle immense.

«Et si moi et Remus en avions une?» Se dit-elle soudainement.

Après tout, tout le monde en avait une, tous. M'enfin presque. Pourquoi pas elle et Remus? Elle se mit patiemment à la recherche d'une sphère portant son nom ou celui de Remus. Elle en passa tellement, Olsey, Franny et Imèle, Pétrick, ses collègues nouvellement mariés, Arryn, Joanna et Gerion, Jaimy, Ulrick, Agnès, Alyssande, tous y passèrent sans qu'elle ne trouve quoi que ce soit. Elle les regarda toutes, sans aucune exception. Toute sauf une, une sur un énorme pied qui atteignait le plafond. Tant pis, elle demanderait à Maugrey.

Mais sa curiosité prenait le dessus, et si c'était la leur? Elle devait être importante pour être là haut. En quoi consistait-elle. Pouvait-elle être plus importante que celle sur Harry et Voldemort. Pour être là, elle devait être assez lourde en conséquence, non?

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose continua ses rondes, de plus en plus curieuse. Les questions l'assaillaient. Elle réprima un râle de frustration quand elle demanda à Maugrey ce qu'était cette prophétie. Il avait simplement répondu qu'elle concernait une chute, une chute très importante. Tant pis, elle reviendrait à l'assaut plus tard.

Nymphadora sortie dans la rue sombre, l'air froid lui fit serrer les machoires. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une bouffé d'air et transplana, direction le square Grimmaud. Elle avait une envie irrésistible de voir Remus. Peut-être, flancherait-il se soir?

Un grognement sourd, comme une sorte de plainte attira son attention au dessous d'elle t'en dis qu'elle venait de transplaner. Elle avait atterri sur ce cher Remus Lupin.


End file.
